


Let It Die

by elwynclark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Badass Phasma, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren is a punk bitch, Music AU, Punk Rock, Rock Stars, but you know, kylo and phasma are bros, not like by blood, she's my bro and will stomp your ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwynclark/pseuds/elwynclark
Summary: "Let It Die" - The Foo Fighters, 2007- Dave Grohl's passive-aggressive message to Courtney Love's involvement with Kurt Cobain's suicide.---12 years Kylo Ren, the hard rock God, has been under Snoke's thumb at First Order Records until he spills his biggest secret on national TV.





	Let It Die

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around my head for awhile, a lot of different ideas about it honestly. A 4 hour playlist on spotify about it that I've been working on for almost a year now finally made me crack. Posting this to see if anyone would be interested in more? Still unsure of where to go, might do a prequel of what you're about to read or maybe just what happens next? 
> 
> Fic name inspiration from this song, "Let it Die" - Foo Fighters -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63NiS3uZaTA
> 
> Thanks!

“My name is Ben Solo. And I am not dead.” He breathed into the microphone during the quietest part of his newest song*, his baritone voice echoing across the packed theatre. A gasp came up throughout the majority of the crowd. The band abruptly stopped playing. They didn’t know. Only two people, until now, knew the truth, Kylo Ren and Charles Snoke. 

The slight buzzing of the amplifiers echoed behind him as he just sighed, his breath echoing across the walls of the theatre which was rapidly plunging into hysterics. Kylo pushed back his hair away from his face, one thing that he never did while performing. Ever. 

Heavy black eye liner graced the lids of both of his eyes. It was smudged so much it was as if he’d been standing right next to an explosion a few minutes before going onstage. He held his hand in his long hair for a moment, resting it on top of his head, the other hand still gripping the microphone tight at the top of the stand. 

Stage hands dressed in black rushed the stage, breaking down the equipment as fast as they could. The live TV feed must have cut to a commercial at this point. The audience all had their phones out, furiously tapping away or recording this scene. With a bombshell like this, the entire mood of the awards ceremony won’t be the same for the remainder of the evening. The audience all had their phones out, furiously tapping away or recording this scene. Celebrities, press, and the few lucky fans were all collectively losing their shit. It’s already the highest trending thing on social media. It has to be. 

It’s not every day the drummer from Yavin 4, arguably the best rock band of the 90s, comes back from the dead. A controversial death at that. 

He backed away from the mic only because he was being pulled from behind. His personal bodyguard, known just as Phasma to everyone, was yanking him off the stage by the spiked collar of his leather jacket. 

“You know, this is something that you really, really should have told me before you told the world.” She muttered as she dragged him to stand up next to her. She was ushering him backstage quickly, holding onto his arm tightly now. 

“I got this.” Kylo grumbled and flipped some of his hair away from his face. She scoffed. 

“Sure.” She pushed him into a door marked ‘Freight Entrance.’ 

The noise from the crowd inside the theatre muffled immediately as the door slammed behind them. Kylo looked around quickly, it was dark outside with only a few yellow lights illuminating the receiving area. Phasma tossed Kylo off the edge of the theatre’s loading dock. It was only about 6 feet from the ledge where she was still standing but he still groaned upon landing. 

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?” She yelled at him. Her blue eyes piercing him. She had always thought she had seen it all with his actions, but she never expected this. 

“ABOUT EVERYTHING.” He yelled back at her. His jacket was half off, showing his shirtless torso. “I’ve been planning this for years, Phasma.” He flipped his hair back again and stood up. His hair was the longest it had ever been, well past his shoulders now. 

“Years. YEARS, he says!” She sighed and paced back and forth. Police sirens wailed in the distance and the muffled noise of people yelling could be heard from inside. She leaned down and slid off the edge of the loading dock to stand next to him. “I want to ask you why, but we need to get out of here. Now.” 

“Thank you.” He barely whispered and stared at her. Phasma nodded her head and quickly leaned forward to hug him. He allowed it, but his entire body went rigid at the contact. He couldn’t remember a time she had ever done this. Yanking him from fights with the press and throwing him into the back of limousine were the extent of their touching. But she’s been his bodyguard since he started with Snoke, and knew everything about him, except the bomb he just dropped onstage. 

“You better have a good reason to be doing this, Ren.” She said from right next to his ear, just missing getting skewered by one of his ear piercings. 

“I’ll tell you when I can.” He hugged her back, allowing himself to relax slightly. “The less you know, the better.” 

“Answer me this.” She pulled away and looked at him, one of the only people who was ever eye level with him, leaving one of her hands on his shoulder. “Does Snoke know, all of this?” She waved the other hand around. 

“Yes.” He declared, feeling his hands clench by his sides. He wanted to say more, but it wasn’t the time. And definitely not the place for it. 

“OK.” She nodded, at least slightly satisfied by his answer. “Anyone else?” He shook his head. She nodded again and looked around, then dug into her pockets. Sirens were approaching closer now, a few red and blue lights were being reflected off the walls by them and their faces. 

“I need to drop off the grid for awhile.” He muttered. “Any ideas?” 

“Of course, you didn’t have a plan this far.” She glared at him, finally pulling her hand free from her pocket. 

“No, my plan was that you would have some sort of a plan. If I do something stupid.” 

“You’re one lucky edge lord, Ren.” 

“Where are we going?” He asked as she pushed him down one direction of the alley, away from the theatre exit. A sleek, black phone was in her free hand. “Is that mine?” 

“Yes.” She flung it to the ground, then stomped on it with her heavy boots. 

“WHAT ARE YOU,” He tried pushing by her to stop her and she shoved him back again. 

“Stop!” She stared at him, taking another phone out of her pocket. “Mine too.” She did the same, smashing the second phone. “Don’t look at me like that. We both know it’s filled with a million aesthetic black and white guitar photos.”

“Hating my Instagram does not justify you destroying my phone!” He hissed and she smacked him across the face. 

“Grow. Up!” He clutched the side of his face and looked away. “DO I need to remind you what the fuck you just did to yourself? Whatever deal you made with Snoke 12 years ago, his skeleton hands are still wrapped around your throat. Destroying your phone will give us 24 hours, maybe only 12. He has eyes everywhere.” Kylo looked back at her, and took a deep breath.

“I really should have told you this earlier, give you some time to plan.”

“Yeah, you should have.” She started walking away, and waved him along. “We have a long night ahead of us, I suggest you keep up.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D I'm all about head of security Phasma. I don't intend to do some sort of phasmaxkylo ship, this was more of a bromance. Because Phasma is a total bi bro. Let's be real. 
> 
> Song referenced in the beginning of this that he was playing -  
> "Avalanche"- Bring Me the Horizon  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yjg2b8D5S8Y
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know some thoughts! :)


End file.
